Electronic devices having user interface displays are well known. User interface displays may be driven by driver circuitry that controls the display output and receives user input, such as touch input received by a touch display. Various types of electrical connections allow data and power to transfer between the user interface display and a processor or other components of the electronic device. Typical connectors have a first end that connects to an integrated circuit of the display assembly and a second end that connects to a printed circuit board of the device. The connector may be positioned between one or more other components of the electronic device in order to provide an electrical connection between the display assembly and the circuit board.